He Called Them Lovely
by Celeste K. Raven
Summary: They don't like it when we tell them he loves us. They want us to call ourselves victims. We are not. Tigerstar took good care of his kits. When he kidnapped us out of ThunderClan… I will never be that well off again.
1. Author's Note

**This is a fan fiction website, so obviously I didn't create Warriors. All characters and settings belong to the wonderful Hunter sisters. ****This story contains spoilers for the first series. It's also an AU, so don't complain if events don't occur as they did in Darkest Hour. ****This story contains dark themes.**

**And last, but not least, this story contains a question. The Warrior Code draws out a lifestyle; the cats of the Clans live out this lifestyle. Where, in the chaos of it all, does kinship belong? Below obedience and above ambition?**

**Prehaps it belongs right smack dab in the middle of their detachment. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue - ****_Bramblepaw_**

Tawnypaw makes a lot of noise when she fights. Low, angry sounds build up in her throat as we wrestle over the rocks. We are pretending that this is a real battle. In her mind I'm Leopardstar or some scrawny WindClan apprentice threatening her camp. We are a mess of fur and sheathed paws scrambling awkwardly over boulders. Snakerocks isn't a safe place to hunt (too many snakes) or a safe place to play (too many places to skid and twist a paw). That's why we chose it.

I flinch at the horrible screeching sound my claws make as they slide over smooth rock. Tawnypaw's tail lashes triumphantly; if I fall I'm ''dead'' and she wins. I snap at her tail, trying to clamp on and bring her down with me.

_Mouse-dung! _

A dark paw pounds the side of my head. I slip and land fall less than a tail-length to the ground. I lie visibly stunned for about an eternity while my sister caterwauls her victory.

''This fight isn't over,'' I spit, slinking through the tall grass. I'm ready to give the signal for retreat when Tawnypaw's howl is cut short.

''I smell ShadowClan,'' she announces.

''Good; my allies will chase you out,'' I hiss playfully. I wriggle my rump, ready to leap up to her.

She shakes her head. ''No, I _really_-

''_Ugh- aaaaah!_''

Someone's voice is raised in a high-pitch scream. I know it's mine when Tawnypaw's surprised face looms above me. Her fur is fluffed out twice its normal size; she is distressed but doesn't know what the problem is yet. My tongue and my mouth won't work together to tell her; I can only press myself into the ground, shoulder stinging. I've never felt pain this way before. My head turns to lap at my wound but even that small movement is paralyzing. I know I cannot bring myself to touch it.

''What happened? Oh, StarClan, are you going to faint? Tell me what's wrong!''

''Uh… aauhh…''

I try to take shallow breaths. Some movement distracts Tawnypaw and makes her turn away from me.

''Are you warriors?'' she asks randomly.

For a moment I think she's still pretending; then her fear reaches the scent glands on the roof of my mouth. It's followed by an array of equally repulsive smells. It's all vaguely familiar but I can't focus hard enough to pick it apart.

''This apprentice is not well.'' A low but definitely female voice speaks up. ''Oakfur, get him off the ground.''

''You're from ShadowClan, right? We're from ThunderClan. Will you take him to our camp?''

''My allies…'' the words bubble out of my mouth.

''I know what you are. Does ThunderClan really let its apprentices frolic through Snakerocks? Your littermate has probably been bitten.'' Her shadow moves across my face as she turns to a tom who is standing over me. Fear expands in my stomach when I realize that I can't bring his face into focus. My eyesight has blurred. ''Run him to Littlecloud as fast as you can. We will follow behind.''

''_No! _Cinderpelt is closer, _please_!''

The ShadowClan she-cat ignores Tawnypaw's hysteria. Her cool taciturnity washes over me; I stop making noise except for a small yelp when teeth clamp firmly onto my scruff. The ShadowClan scent is too close and it makes me dizzy. Or was I already dizzy?

''Don't; he's dying!''

''Hush-''

''Stop, _you're stealing him!_ I'll- don't worry, Bramblepaw. I'm right here.''

Soft breath tickles my neck. Oakfur tries to speak around me; his saliva dampens my neck. ''Doeh you think she'ell run fer it?''

He lifts me up off the ground. My mouth opens to scream again while my body prepares for blackness, but it's white that takes me.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One - _Tawnypaw_**

''I have a confession to make…''

I raise my head off Bramblepaw's chest.

''I always thought he was going to be just fine,'' Runningnose says with a twinkle in his eye.

I want to purr or offer some grateful words, but I am very, very numb.

I am now familiar with Runningnose's den. I can wake to the sight of dark stone without feeling desperately lost. My nose still recognizes ShadowClan's stench but in here it's overwhelmed by the soothing scent of herbs. Runningnose is always rustling through some pile of plants; he's just finished laying one out to dry now. I watch him pad over and sniff at Bramblepaw's bruised skin. My brother's shoulder isn't hot or half as swollen as it was two nights ago. Runningnose told me that, had the adder sunk its fangs deeper beneath the skin, Bramblepaw would be hunting with StarClan right now.

''The adder's poison spread fast,'' the medicine cat told me, ''but its teeth only grazed the skin. Barely broke it.''

I flinch at the thought of how much pain my brother has been in. He's nothing but a lazy sack of bones now, always dreaming, always limp. Barely broke it. Ha.

Runningnose interrupts my moping. ''It would be helpful if you would collect chervil with me this morning.''

''I don't think the warriors would want me wandering around their territory,'' I say bluntly.

''They'll just have to look the other way, then.''

A drop of joy blends pleasantly with my sour mood; I like Runningnose. It will be good to stretch my legs and (just a little bit) feel mud beneath my paws. ShadowClan territory seems to be mostly muck, not that I've seen much of it. Four nights have passed since my afternoon on the Snakerocks. I only leave Bramblepaw's side to make dirt. Warriors deliver my prey with Runningnose's. The medicine cat has had to chew herbs for Bramblepaw and dribble them between his lips because he's rarely awake to chew for himself.

''Should we bring leaves?''

''No, not going into leaf-bare. We'll be lucky enough to find herbs to fill even your tiny jaws.''

So he's just trying to keep me busy, then. Alright.

* * *

Stares _prickle, prickle_ over every inch of my pelt. I hate ShadowClan eyes.

_Any cat would think they've never seen an enemy apprentice before._

''Runningnose, stop!'' Blackfoot pads quickly over to our spot by camp entrance. I can't help noticing his wide shoulders and thick legs. This is the ShadowClan deputy; he must be amazing to watch in battle. ''I'll be taking Tawnypaw from you. Tigerstar wants to speak with her.''

Runningnose's tail lashes just once. ''Can't it wait? I wanted her to help me collect herbs.''

''Use Cedarpaw,'' Blackfoot says shortly. He turns away, white tail flicking my shoulder, an order to follow him. I see Runningnose dip his head out of the corner of my eye.

''Your father is impatient to meet you,'' Blackfoot meows, glancing down at me with superiority.

He could have met me yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before _that_. I've smelled him around, heard his strong voice from my tucked-away nest. Still, a little quiver shakes my body. The word_ Tigerstar_ has always been a whisper on the lips of every cat around me, and now I get to speak with him.

His den is under the roots of a big oak tree. Blackfoot weaves around the roots and low branches while I stumble awkwardly over every obstacle.

''She's here,'' Blackfoot announces self-importantly at the mouth of the den.

I give my dark chest a few smoothing licks before following him in.

My father sits with two brown paws tucked neatly under his body. His eyes are amber, his shoulders broad. His dark pelt matches some of my tawny spots, but he's the perfect image of a larger Bramblepaw. Or maybe Bramblepaw is a smaller of version of him…

Tigerstar's nest doesn't look at all comfortable; rough bark and even a couple thorns are mixed in with his bedding. ShadowClan apprentices can't do anything right. Still, he's perched on top of it with an easy grace. It makes me doubt that any thorn has ever been sharp enough to pierce his skin.

''I've been impatient to see you again,'' Tigerstar says.

''Again?''

''I sat with you in the nursery when you were just a suckling kit.''

''Of course,'' I mumble, feeling foolish.

Blackfoot snorts. ''When was that? Four moons ago?''

Tigerstar nods slowly while I squirm under his intense gaze. His presence is all-consuming. ''What do you think of my Clan?''

''It … could smell better,'' I admit. I can tell by the stiffening of Blackfoot's shoulders that he's offended, but a pleased rumble builds up in Tigerstar's throat.

''Runningnose tells me that Bramblepaw is getting better every day. It was foolish to go alone out on those deadly rocks.''

''We just wanted to play.''

His eyes are lit with amusement. ''You were trying to be brave, weren't you?''

''It was brave.'' It comes out defensively.

''A proper apprenticeship will teach you the difference between courage and stupidity. Firestar named Brackenfur your mentor… Brackenfur was once Graystripe's apprentice, but that traitor was too distracted with a RiverClan she-cat to train him properly. Did you know that?''

''No…'' I meow, no longer meeting Tigerstar's eyes. I heard such tales in the nursery, but they seemed to change with every telling. Whatever went on during his apprenticeship, Brakenfur's a fine mentor now.

''As for Bramblepaw, he'll have to work hard to make up for Firestar's mentoring.''

''Bramblepaw's always been proud to be leader's apprentice,'' I blurt and immediately feel that I've spoken out of turn.

I feel Tigerstar's tail caress my chin. My eyes lift to meet his. His gentle voice washes my ears; ''Firestar has kittypet blood, not the blood of any Clan. No cat should live under his leadership.''

Seeds of excitement plant themselves in my head. My Clanmates always speak about Firestar with such reverence. At least my father seems to understand that Firestar is just a regular cat, not StarClan's gift to the forest.

''What can he do to get a better mentor?'' I ask. ''He's stuck with the one he's got.''

''Firestar took your brother as his apprentice because he does not trust my kin. But what he does not understand is that I am a true Clan cat, and all with warrior blood are my kin. I will train you and your brother here in ShadowClan, where you will be treated with the respect you deserve, but that kittypet cannot escape my blood in a forest of warriors.''

The intensity of his speech startles me. It takes a moment to detangle exactly what he said. ''Train us …here in ShadowClan? But … we're ThunderClan apprentices!''

''ThunderClan does not appreciate you. Here you will be honored – not punished – for being my daughter. You and Bramblepaw will be trained better than any other apprentices in the forests. You will grow to become Tawny_star_.''

I'm dizzy. I'd be happy just to be Tawnyheart or Tawnyfur. _He's talking nonsense._

''Hmm… perhaps you are not ready to face the future I have planned for you yet. Blackfoot, let her have her pick of the fresh-kill pile and then assign someone to make sure she stays in the den until tomorrow. I want her well rested.''

* * *

They won't acknowledge my presence. ShadowClan only has two apprentices, and both are curled like worms with their backs to me. I recognize Cedarpaw's grey coat from the day he came to Runningnose with a thorn in his paw (I bet he just wanted to gawk at Bramblepaw and I). Rowanpaw is a stranger. His eyes glow in the darkness. I hear his nest crackle under his weight as he leans closer to Cedarpaw.

''Jaggedtooth's right outside the entrance, just sitting there.''

Cedarpaw gives a little snort of disgust. ''He's guarding the ThunderClan toad, I bet. Russetfur says that it's a waste of a warrior.''

_Is this Clan so pathetic that protecting itself from a newly named apprentice is a _burden_?_

The words are on the tip of my tongue but I swallow them whole. The gentle swaying of ferns lulls me, keeps me quiet. I wish I could speak to Bramblepaw, but he's spending one last night in Runningnose's den. Jaggedtooth assured me that he's fine and will be moved to the apprentices' den tomorrow.

I'm still not sure how to respond to what he was implying.

* * *

**The first chapter is up; I could jump for joy! The whole story is planned from begining to end now, so that should help the chapters come faster, but bigger updates means longer waiting periods. Sorry guys. :(**

**The only way I can get better or know that anyone would care if I did is if you leave a review, so if you've read all the way down to this author's note please respect what I do by giving feedback. **

**Write On!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two – ****_Bramblepaw_**

The clouds are big and puffy against a bright sky. A pleasant breeze brushes my whiskers, reminding me why a warrior belongs outside underneath the stars and not trapped inside a medicine cat's den. Runningnose says that this is the first warmish day of Greenleaf. I can almost imagine that StarClan chose this weather to celebrate my recovery. I'm so … awake.

''Keep walking; there's sun over here too.'' Runningnose butts me with his muzzle.

He assures me that the soreness will go away. I believe him because he was right about the drowsiness. A few days ago I wasn't able to wash myself properly, but now I have enough energy to catch a fox. Runningnose is pleased (and, Tawnypaw told me, a little proud) that the poison has passed through my body. He's my favorite ShadowClan cat now.

''Can you bring your paw to your mouth?''

I stretch my body according to Runningnose's simple instructions. He asks about the stiffness in my right shoulder and prods the swollen line where the adder's fangs scraped my skin.

''Has this wept since I put the salve on?''

''Yes, a little bit… when I licked it.''

''What are you hiding behind here for?'' Tawnypaw's voice asks suddenly.

I jump. My sister's dark body moves so quietly… sometimes it's like she's nothing more than a shadow slithering along in the moonlight.

''We're not hiding,'' I protest, smoothing down my fur.

''My patients need to stretch and breathe real air. Behind my den is as good a place as any – better, even. It's safe from unfriendly eyes,'' Runningnose says knowingly.

''But he's not a patient anymore, right?'' Tawnypaw presses. ''He's fine now?''

Runningnose nods. ''He can go back to training anytime.''

Tawnypaw's hackles relax.

Back to training, back to ThunderClan. We'll have to leave soon or else our Clanmates will come streaming over the border, ready to rescue us. Unless a patrol told them where we are… How long did Runningnose say I'd been ill?

''You'll be moved to the apprentices' den soon.''

''You moved Tawnypaw too,'' I say, ''but there are no other patients. And didn't you say that I'm ready to go back to training?''

Tawnypaw's eyes flash as she turns to me. ''Runningnose didn't move me because I was crowding his den. Tigerstar told me-''

''Wait- when did you talk to our father?''

''Let all cats old enough to hunt in the darkness gather before the Highrock for a Clan meeting!''*

''Speaking of Tigerstar…'' Runningnose murmurs. His tail touches my cheek softly. I jerk back, surprised by his tenderness. ''Why don't you continue stretching your legs by walking to the Highrock? Our Clan meetings are rarely dull.''

Tawnypaw's forehead is wrinkled like a leaf. I want to know what Tigerstar said, but my sister follows Runningnose without a word.

* * *

Tawnypaw keeps walking after Runningnose settles down by a rotted stump. I follow her toward the foot of Highrock, ignoring the ears that flatten as we pass. One young she-cat hisses her displeasure. I want to press myself against my sister's pelt but I won't give any cat an excuse to call me a coward.

_We're like two scaredy-mice in a fox's den. StarClan help us._

Tawnypaw leans over. Her warm breath tickles my ear. ''They want to stare. Let's give them something to admire.''

My ear flicks in recognition of the familiar words. Goldenflower used to calm us with them when our Clanmates bristled at my striped pelt. My head turns toward Highrock, and I suddenly find myself meeting Tigerstar's gaze. I shiver down to my bones when I see my reflection in his eyes. It's like watching an older version of myself assess my current self. Great StarClan.

His amber eyes leave mine to sweep the assembly. Every cat falls silent.

''Clan life moves like a river, perpetually changing. You must drown your past failures and cleanse the path your kin will walk in the future… as I have done for mine.''

He's staring at us again. I lick my chest self-consciously.

''Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw were raised in ThunderClan-''

A lone, scornful hiss rises from somewhere to our right.

''-but now it is time for them to join me in the Clan that will see them become warriors.''

My belly is hollow with shock. News like this would've been met with protest in ThunderClan, but the only noise that presses against my ears is the _hush_. Mildly irritated faces; knowing faces; admiring faces… they stare expectantly at Tigerstar.

Tawnypaw takes a few bold steps so that all of ShadowClan can see her, then she addresses our father coolly. ''We have ThunderClan blood. Why should we be loyal to ShadowClan instead?''

It's a question, not a challenge. I scuffled forward a little bit to make a point of standing by Tawnypaw. My head is buzzing like a beehive.

Tigerstar's amber eyes twinkle proudly. He doesn't seem at all fazed by our interruption. ''The time for separation and bitterness has passed. You do not have ThunderClan blood; you have _Clan_ blood, _warrior_ blood! This Clan will make you great.''

My tongue is suddenly very fat and useless. I want to protest as Tigerstar addresses the whole Clan again… but I don't.

''Blackfoot, you will mentor Bramblepaw. Don't present him to me until he has your strength and your dedication. As for Tawnypaw, I will trust her with no one but myself. One day, she will use her intelligence to head a Clan that will last for all the moons to come!''

ShadowClan cheers. Not mockingly or halfheartedly; ShadowClan _caterwauls_ our names to Silverpelt.

''Bramblepaw! Tawnypaw! Bramblepaw! Tawnypaw!''

Their cries leave me dizzy. How can the opinion of such a large gathering be completely swayed by the words of one cat?

Blackfoot slinks around Jaggedtooth and shoves his muzzle into my face. My quivering legs remind me that I'm not quite paralyzed and I lick his white shoulder. His fur tastes like mud.

* * *

***Warriors Wiki says that a large boulder was the place where ShadowClan leaders spoke in the old territories. I assume they would have called it something like High Rock and not just ''boulder''. Does anyone know for sure?**

**So… does anyone have a guess as to why Tigerstar wants his kits in ShadowClan so badly? Don't worry, it's not a trick question. He wanted them in the books too and I'm just wondering how my readers feel about that. It's not like he just loves his kin so darn much that he needs them within hugging distance.**

**Write On!**


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three – ****_Tawnypaw_**

Sometimes, when I first wake up, I don't open my eyes. I take even breaths in the dark and try to figure out how many of my denmates are awake. Light would stream in through the ferns to tell me when sun had risen in ThunderClan, but tall trees loom over everything here, day and night, so I have no such guide. I can feel Bramblepaw's head nestled against my chest. His stomach rises and falls in the even rhythm of sleep. One of his paws jabs into my stomach; I scoot away with a groan.

Bramblepaw opens his jaws and begins mumbling. ''I hunted in my dreams-''

''Shh!'' I hiss, eyes fluttering open. Cederpaw obviously left with the dawn patrol, but Rowanpaw is still curled up in his nest.

''You're the one who woke me up…''

''And I'm the one who'll punish you if you're not ready to train when Tigerstar gets back!''

Bramblepaw flinches (he gets startled so easily) at the sound of his new mentor's voice. I can't see Blackfoot, but his scent leaks into the den from somewhere to our right.

''Come on, you lazy lump,'' I say, stretching my legs.

I'm not surprised that the ShadowClan camp functions pretty much the same way as ThunderClan's. I've seen Rowanpaw and Cederpaw go from den to den clearing nests (sometimes with the help of one or two pitying superiors) and warriors double-checking that the lone queen, a long-legged tabby named Tallpoppy, has her fill of prey before taking anything for themselves. The elders' tales about ShadowClan cats who send their own shadows out as spies are mouse-brained. The thing that _does _stand out is the absence of kits and elders. This camp succumbed to sickness when I was in the nursery. Only the strongest survived.

''I'd rather eat crowfood,'' Bramblepaw whispers suddenly. I turn my attention to his position by the fresh-kill pile, where he stares at a wet frog in disgust.

My nose twitches. The prey pile is a muddy mess of birds and voles, a less appealing version of what we ate in ThunderClan. I notice a squirrel sticking out of the middle and pull it free for us to share. Our father struts into camp as we finish licking our whiskers. He exchanges a few quiet words with Blackfoot before they pad over to us.

''Are you ready to train for _real_?'' Blackfoot asks.

Bramblepaw lets out a small burp. I press my shoulder against his stronger one affectionately and then regret it when he winces in pain. We follow our mentors out of camp, leaving the squirrel carcass behind.

* * *

I have no idea where we are. Nowhere near the ThunderClan border, that's for sure. ShadowClan territory is vast and ugly.

My chest burns as we run. Tigerstar and Blackfoot are many moons my seniors and my brother's legs are built thick and powerful because of Tigerstar. I'm slender, more like Goldenflower, but no one slows down for me. I won't let them. My mind leaves my body as we skid over marshland. That's what Brackenfur told me to do; it's the most useful thing he taught me.

_''The pain doesn't need to leave your body so your mind can feel normal; your mind needs to leave your body so the _pain_ will feel normal.''_

I like Brackenfur. He's one of the few warriors who never tormented me with glaring eyes. I hope Tigerstar's words weren't true, that he was judging Graystripe too harshly. I remember how miserable Bramblepaw used to get when he trained under Firestar. There's nothing worse than a mentor who works against his or her apprentice.

Bramblepaw stops suddenly. ''Eww, what's that stink?''

''The Carrionplace,'' Blackfoot answers.

We gather, panting, in a half-circle. I've heard of the Carrionplace, the home of rats and rotten prey that ShadowClan eats out of during long winters. I'd rather starve.

''Are we touring the territory today?'' Bramblepaw asks.

Tigerstar snorts. ''Why waste the time? You_ live_ here.''

Blackfoot paces around like he wishes we would start running again, and then he pauses. ''Show me your hunting crouch.''

My legs bend and my stomach brushes the ground. My nose twitches instinctively, picking up the wonderful scent of bird.

''Your tail is going to brush the pines and alert your prey,'' Tigerstar critiques me.

Blackfoot simply snorts: ''Decent.''

He turns his attention to his own apprentice. ''You rely too heavily on your left side.''

_Yeah, because he's injured!_

Bramblepaw corrects himself silently. I can feel his body quiver as he struggles to hold the painful position.

''I'm eager to see how well ThunderClan thrives under a leader who can't even teach the hunting crouch,'' Blackfoot sneers. ''You need to be lower.''

''Most of your hunting will be done at night,'' Tigerstar says, his clear voice ringing off the trees, "but only a fool would waste the chance to make a catch if he sees an opportunity…''

He tells us that we will learn to hunt frogs and lizards as well as normal prey. We will join patrols like any other apprentices but we absolutely may not do any actual scent-marking. We smell too much like ThunderClan. How odd to have a leader who can't mark his own territory because he stinks of another Clan…

We train until the morning mist has blown away. The heavy breeze makes for bad hunting.

''Move,_ now_!'' Blackfoot calls.

Bramblepaw's claws meet dry air instead of frog skin.

''Are you fog-headed? Even the smallest kit knows that you must keep the frog trapped between the tree and yourself!''

''We don't even hunt frogs in ThunderClan,'' Bramblepaw snaps, amber eyes burning with frustration.

I want to claw Blackfoot's muzzle, but I've already been rebuked for defending Bramblepaw once today. Tigerstar says that real warriors can speak for themselves. I'm no longer sure that Blackfoot can think at all.

Blackfoot gets real close to his apprentice's face. My insides cringe.

''ShadowClan doesn't want warriors who can hunt squirrels but not frogs, or during the day but not at night. '' He glances over at me as he adds, ''_Decent _isn't good enough.''

I resist the urge to open my mouth and hiss.

''Your useless half-efforts-''

''Hush!'' Tigerstar interrupts his deputy's rant. His large head tilts to one side as he listens to something I can't hear. After a moment he flicks his whiskers, dismissing all three of us.

''Go back to camp and find a chore to do. I must go.''

His tail flicks back and forth as he walks away from us.

Even Blackfoot seems startled by our leader's random departure, but he quickly puts on an arrogant expression.

''If he's sick of working with you lazy apprentices, I can't blame him. Stay out and practice your technique until you have enough prey to prove that this morning wasn't a waste.''

He doesn't leave until we chorus an obedient; ''Yes, Blackfoot.''

Bramblepaw spits crossly when his mentor passes out of sight. '_'You have to trap the frog… _What a load of foxdung!''

I flick my left ear in agreement. My brother's voice changes to an excited whisper as I begin to wash off the mud sticking to my paws.

''We're alone now. We could escape.''

''Escape?'' My insides churn unpleasantly. ''To where?''

''ThunderClan!'' Bramblepaw hisses. ''Our home.''

Our birth Clan, but never our home. He can see the hesitation in my eyes.

''Don't you miss Goldenflower?'' he presses.

''I can tell you what I _don't_ miss: glares, whispers, closed-minded elders, _Firestar_. ThunderClan doesn't deserve us.''

''Traitor,'' he meows loud enough to startle me. I look up, abashed. My tongue swipes across my teeth, rubbing grit.

''If our Clan doesn't want to accept us, we just have to work harder to prove them wrong!''

''Are you leaving then?''

''You're too lazy to show ThunderClan that we're loyal. You want everything to be _easy_-''

My ears burn. ''Are you leaving then?!''

His stupid stare makes me angry.

''Our mother is wonderful, but don't you want to know our father, too?''

''Not like this,'' he says.

''You've listened to too many nursery tales,'' I say. ''We've been gone for six days, Bramblepaw. Six days! Any Clan that wanted us would've come to get us by now. No, don't tell me they don't know where we are; they could _look_.''

''Maybe they have,'' Bramblepaw says quietly.

''I want to know our father. I want to know everything about him!''

My voice is too loud but I can't stop. I know that my brother wouldn't run back to ThunderClan and leave me. I _know _he wouldn't.

I'm right.

''We need to be together,'' he says, spine still raised in anger. I nod because I know it's true. ''Maybe we'll learn some ShadowClan secrets to take back to ThunderClan.''

My brain hears the words he does not say. _After you realize that we belong there._ However he needs to think about it is fine with me.

''Speaking of secret hunting, I'm going to follow Tigerstar. Maybe he scented a rogue in our territory.''

_Or an enemy ThunderClan cat._

''Whatever,'' is the gruff response I get. ''I'm going to teach myself how to catch a frog. Blackfoot's going to eat his words.''

* * *

**So if you can't tell, I hate Blackstar. And Firestar. At least, I hate how Firestar judged his apprentice because of his birth situation when his life motto is ''Anyone can be a loyal warrior, regardless of where they were born''. **

**Graystripe and Firestar weren't all that great of mentors if you stop to think about it... **

**Anyway, please show me I'm not talking to myself here by reviewing. :)**

**Write On!**


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four – ****_Tawnypaw_**

I'm heading towards the ThunderClan border, not away from it. I can imagine myself running across the scent marker, back to the camp where Goldenflower waits, maybe wailing over her lost kits. Guilt racks my heart at the image, but it also reminds why I hate ThunderClan. I never stopped being Tigerstar and Goldenflower's daughter. I want to be Tawnypaw.

I know that Tigerstar is doing nothing to disguise his scent because I can follow him with ease. Tracking has never been my strength, but I soon find myself slowing down so I won't catch up with him. I push my body against wet pines, resisting the urge to shake myself dry every few pawsteps. Big droplets of water seep into my dark pelt. I have to tread slowly because low hanging branches wave in my face and make noise. I can hear Tigerstar rustling around to my right.

''I can't believe that flea-bitten fool of yours didn't hear me!''

I almost leap out of my skin.

''And a very good morning to you too,'' Tigerstar drawls.

Crouching, I drag myself forward, seeking a glimpse of the first speaker.

She speaks again. ''What had your warrior so distracted? There's something wrong, isn't there? There's always something wrong.''

Her voice is low. Not fretting, more… amused.

''Sasha,'' Tigerstar draws the name out. I imagine him shaking his head like an elder scoffing at a foolish apprentice. ''It's not trouble; it's simply the way warriors live.''

''Is it? Oh… it does have some very handsome offerings.''

They're both purring. I never would've been able to imagine my father's purr until I heard it, but it's the most wonderful sound in the world. As for Sasha, I wish I could get a good whiff of her, but all I smell is damp earth. I can't risk getting closer, so I have to rely on my hearing.

''You said you were going to come see me before the moon was full again, but I decided not to wait. With this these dreary clouds, maybe the moon _is_ full and we just can't see it.'' That's Sasha.

''No, I don't think so. Perhaps the moon is jealous of you.''

I flick my ears in surprise. My stomach reacts like I'm falling out of a tree. He's referencing a nursery story, of course. The moon was once in love with the sun, but the sun only had attention for a silvery rogue. The moon pouted in darkness and refused to come out until the rogue had died. I always thought the tale was dull when I was kit. Sasha is probably a rogue, just like the she-cat in the story. And he called her beautiful…

''But you know I can't stay,'' Tigerstar meows. I hear him step lightly over tangled briar, and then his tongue scraping her fur.

''Go then, but you better come back. No matter where I am, you'd better find me.''

My pelt is on fire, part because of the dovey affection this stranger is showing my father and part because I feel like Tigerstar is going to come traipsing right into me any second. Bushes hiss as he slips between them, close enough to smell me. I close my eyes, trying to disappear into the thought that he won't be able to see me if I hide myself in darkness.

And then:

''Let me see you, kit.''

I freeze.

''He's gone now; he never knew you were here.''

It's clear that she's speaking to me. It might be a good idea to creep away slowly; my Clanmates would deal with her if she followed me deeper into our territory… but that seems like a cowardly move. A warrior would confront this rogue.

''I know,'' I say, walking forward at a leisurely pace, tail raised high in the air. _I am a warrior, I am ShadowClan._

Sasha's pelt is tawny like mine. Her belly is swollen; either she's better fed then than the picture I'd created in my mind, or… well, she took a stupid risk coming here with kits in her belly. Her ears and tail are darker than the rest of her, like they were dipped in the night sky. Her eyes are her best feature; they make me think of clean, shimmering pools. She is striking. She is beautiful.

She looks at me like I'm her own perfect kit, all amusement and gentleness. It makes me want to claw her between the eyes.

''Did you, little warrior? No, look at the size of you. You must be an… apprentice.'' She pronounces the word kind of funny. I bet Tigerstar taught it to her.

If anything I've been told is true, my father despises loners. So what about the former rouges in our camp? And what makes _this_ outsider so special? The thought of Tigerstar sneaking around with this loner, _teaching_ _her things_, makes me a queasy. And it makes me angry.

''Small sharp teeth for a small, sharp apprentice,'' I hiss. ''If I were you I'd intrude on someone else's territory.''

''Your leader just greeted me like an old friend, don't you trust his judgment?''

''The warrior code doesn't welcome strangers.''

''The warrior code…'' she gives me a hard look. ''Do you… enjoy it?''

What a mouse-brained question. ''Tigerstar didn't invite you here; I heard him say so. This is your last chance to leave!''

I raise my head and flex my claws. If I were to take on this stronger she-cat, I'd lose, but a warrior fights with claws, not words.

Sasha is not a warrior. ''Tigerstar leads this Clan, and I'm pregnant with his kits! Doesn't that give me the right to rest here?''

An angry screech escapes my mouth as I launch myself at her. My claws prick her underbelly but she flips around too quickly, knocking the air out of my lungs. I hit the ground with a _thud_, dizzy and panicked and struggling to squirm into a position that protects my throat. Sasha isn't the type of rouge that bites out throats, though. Instead she leans over me, not aggressively but definitely ready to prevent any further attacks. It was an awful idea to let her get this close to me. I nip at her cheek as she breathes in my scent, but she doesn't care. Her eyes sparkle and I pray that she doesn't connect my scent with Tigerstar.

She probably will. I'm probably crowfood. She's not a better fighter than me -_she's not_- she's just older.

''I've caught Tigerclaw's scent between the Treecut Place and the river. There's a different Clan there, right? A group of cats that would challenge him for traveling over their land?'' Sasha asks quietly.

_RiverClan territory… Do you just roam any place you please?_

''He's Tigerstar,'' I meow.

She flicks her tail. ''Not to me. If he'll listen to you, lecture him. Sometimes he needs a she-cat to knock some sense into him.''

* * *

There's a thorn in my nest; it's sharp tooth keeps prodding my side. I sneeze and wriggle awkwardly, finally giving up when the slight prick becomes a sharp stabbing sensation. The apprentice den comes into focus before my bleary eyes.

''Do not wake your denmates, just meet me outside camp,'' Tigerstar's hot breath whispers into my left ear.

I cry out, shocked, but my closed muzzle muffles the noise… sort of. I stretch my short legs as far as they'll go, but they never touch my father. He's already gone.

I drag myself out of my nest, take careful steps around Bramblepaw and Rowanpaw (Cedarpaw is laying in his own little corner of banishment since he managed to argue with all three of us_ separately_ today), and climb out to the open air. Silverpelt shines above my head, tranquil and familiar.

Tigerstar takes me to the Burnt Sycamore. Apprentices often train here at night, or at least Cedarpaw does. I heard him bragging to Rowanpaw right before Oakfur had to separate them. Bramblepaw is still moaning our fight from this morning, so I didn't get to tell him about Sasha or our future half-siblings.

My mentor interrupts my thoughts. ''You're going to be the best apprentice in the Clan, so you're going to have to work the hardest. Night stalking is a skill used by ShadowClan alone, and your denmates have been practicing since before they left the nursery. You're not going back to sleep until I'm impressed with your progress.''

It feels like we're the only two cats awake in all the Clans. Tigerstar's eyes glow with a dark light, capturing my attention. I'd give anything to ask him about Sasha; the name wants to leap from my mouth. I clamp my jaws shut and nod obediently. I'm sure my mentor would shred me if he knew I'd followed him against his orders. Also, I'm not sure what to say. Now is not the time, this is not the place.

* * *

**Alright, whose POV do you prefer and why? Personally I'm fond of Bramblepaw's because, while Tawnypaw is feeling conflicted, he knows exactly where he loyalty is. Although I'll admit that he's less perceptive than his sister. **

**Write On!**


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five – ****_Bramblepaw_**

''Higher, lift your legs up higher!'' Blackfoot screeches.

Bend legs. Jump. Twist.

''Extend that claw!''

Reach. Too slow. Bend legs. Jump. Ouch. Twist. Reach! Bend legs.

''Stop,'' Blackfoot orders.

I complete the move anyway, spinning in the air with one paw extended to scratch my enemy's muzzle. Dry mud cracks under my paws when they hit the ground. My shoulder is throbbing ceaselessly, but at least it's not stiff.

''What was _that_?'' My mentor spits. ''Do you even want to become a warrior? Perhaps I should tell Runningnose you'd rather be his apprentice.''

My neck fur fluffs up in anger. ''I'm a warrior to the bone, but Runningnose might make a better teacher!''

Blackfoot is ugly with his ears pressed flat against his head. Like an angry-eyed bird. ''An apprentice _stays _an apprentice until his mentor says otherwise, and unless you want to spend the next moon wondering if your wounds are going to scar, I'd start showing some respect!''

I know that Blackfoot couldn't really scar me –he's sworn himself to the warrior code- but I also know that if I continue to push him, Tigerstar will hear of it. I bow my head and let my tail droop. My tongue manages to work a decent ''Sorry'' around gritted teeth. Blackfoot doesn't seem satisfied. He crouches down to look me in the eyes.

''I'll have you working until your tail falls off every dawn until you're a senior warrior if you ever talk back to me again, understand? Now, you're going to do this move_ correctly_!''

So we start again.

* * *

By the time I stumble back into camp, I feel like I'm going to faint. I settle down by a patch of wonderfully damp, weedy grass and then cringle when the sour droplets cover my tongue. My mouth is dry, dry, dry. Blackfoot wouldn't let me search for a puddle until I perfected that stupid move, and then he hurried me back to camp like a kit. _The leap takes too long anyway, I'll probably never use it in battle! _

A few cats lay around camp lazily sharing tongues, but most of my Clanmates are milling about, anxious to leave for the gathering. Tigerstar made it clear that neither Tawnypaw nor I are going tonight. Duh. He has good reason to keep us away from ThunderClan. I lap at my sore muscles and wonder if my father will share news about us tonight. Tawnypaw mentioned that Tigerstar might make Firestar believe that we came to ShadowClan on our own. The thought makes my blood boil. I'll make sure my former mentor understands the truth once we're home.

''I assume _you're_ not coming tonight.''

Cedarpaw's long grey legs are suddenly next to my head. He stares down at me with hostility.

''Probably not,'' I say evenly.

Cedarpaw settles down next to me with his paws tucked under his body. ''Do you know where Tigerstar is?''

It sounds more like a challenge than a question. ''Nope.''

''I bet you do. Doesn't your father tell you about all his _important duties_? I thought he was training you to be Clan leader.''

''Tawnypaw is his apprentice; ask her.''

''Our leader is speaking with Lepordstar,'' Bolder says, glancing at us as he walks past with a frog in his mouth. ''Don't you apprentices have better things to do than speculate about your betters?''

Cedarpaw turns to glare at silvery tom. I get the feeling that Cedarpaw isn't well liked.

''Rouges don't have any right to tell Clan apprentices what to do. Once a loner, always a loner,'' Cedarpaw hisses quietly.

I bob my head in agreement.

''Oh, but you would know, ThunderClan snake-heart,'' Cedarpaw hisses, disgusted.

I blink at his sudden anger. ''Snake-heart yourself. Did you come over here just to pick a fight?''

''I wanted to know where our great and powerful leader was.''

I haven't heard a negative word about Tigerstar since I left ThunderClan. It's almost like a little taste of home.

''But now that there's no leader to overhear us, I have to know; what is it like under Firestar's rule?''

It's this kind of question that makes me wish Tawnypaw was here to give a clever answer. I can hear her efficiently changing out moss in the warrior's den from where I'm sitting, and I try to imagine what she would say.

''It's like… exactly like it was with Bluestar, except there's more room in the warrior's den.'' _Because of all the recent ''accidents''. _

Cedarpaw isn't interested in Bluestar. ''But he's a _kittypet_! You could get away with anything, couldn't you? Firestar's so willing to be fooled, so _merciful_.''

I'm alarmed at the force Cedarpaw has to use to spit his words out. ''Calm down, mouse-brain. Firestar is as loyal as any cat. He'll try to lead fairly, just like every other leader. Stop copying your mentor's dumb words.''

I'm called away to help my sister collect more moss before he can respond, which is good because mind-numbing chores are so much more pleasant than defending Firestar.

Or talking to Cedarpaw.

* * *

**I'd rather have you enjoy my whole story then leave a comment chock full of complements but never think about it again. If you like what you've read so far, follow this story. If you hated it, well, I wouldn't follow a story I hated either... why did you even read this far?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys had a great 4th of July.**

**Write On! **


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six – ****_Tawnypaw_**

''Firestar told me that his old friend Ravenpaw caught an adder when he was a new apprentice,'' my littermate meows around a mouthful of mouse.

Rowanpaw licks the blood off his long whiskers. ''Did he catch it in his mouth?''

''I think I'd be sick,'' I say.

''He must have. He couldn't have killed it with his claws.''

I run my paws over the dirt and lean back, stretching my legs. The air has turned thick and muggy this last moon. I'm constantly waving off flies with lazy flicks of my tail. The whole forest has a heavy, sleepy aura, like it's one big nursery... Except we never had to train until our paws bleed when we shared Goldenflower's nest.

Littlecloud's scent bathes my nostrils. I lift my head to see the brown tabby come speeding away from Runningnose's den. He stumbles over his own paws in his eagerness to join us. Bramblepaw leaps up so he doesn't collide with the small warrior.

''Guess what? I've been made Runningnose's apprentice!'' Littlecloud says proudly.

His pride isn't the annoying type that makes me want to claw him. It's shy and flustered like a tom who favors a she-cat. It is impossible to envy anyone so humble. I don't know why anyone would want to be a medicine cat, but I do know that I'm happy for him.

''That's great!''

''Cool! Does this mean you'll get to visit the moonstone all the time?''

Our other Clanmates join in.

''Well done, youngster!''

''I know you'll serve your Clan well,'' Tigerstar rumbles.

Tallpoppy licks Littlecloud on the head. ''ShadowClan will always be proud of you.''

''Doesn't it bother him that all his warrior training was a waste?'' Rowanpaw muses quietly.

I think about that for a moment. ''He's too excited to care.''

''Tawnypaw!'' My mentor pads up to me. ''I want you to come with me on a special mission.''

I try to look calm and collected while my insides do a happy sort of wiggle. ''Who else is going? What kind of mission?''

He flicks his tail toward the thorn tunnel leading out of camp. ''Come and see.''

* * *

No one else comes with us. It's just us two, racing along under the clouds. I tire quickly, smothered by the hot air. Tigerstar slows silently to match my pace. We crawl along the Thunderpath; I keep expecting to be led across it, but instead we go straight until we find ourselves near Fourtrees. That's when we cross and enter a thin strip of ThunderClan territory, barley over the markers. Tigerstar matches me pawstep-for-pawstep, covering my scent with this own. Is it worse to find the smell of a missing apprentice or an enemy leader smeared along your border? I can picture Brakenfur's distressed voice reporting to Whitestorm, and for the first time in days, my chest aches for my birth Clan.

We enter Fourtrees. I haven't been here in a long time, not since my first gathering when Firestar recognized Bramblepaw and I as ThunderClan apprentices. It feels like three lifetimes ago…

I'm panting now. Long journey, short legs. I'm shocked to realize how far we've traveled in our uncomfortable silence. My scent glands are being accosted by the stench of RiverClan scent markers.

''Do they know we're coming? Are we here to spy?'' A little excitement creeps into my voice.

Tigerstar glances down at me with sharp, amused eyes. ''Leopardstar is expecting me. You're a surprise.''

Darn.

He struts across Leopardstar's territory with his head held high. I try to copy his confident steps, and I think I'm pretty successful until I catch my father's eye. He glances down at me twice, whiskers twitching. The path he takes allows us to avoid crossing the river, but it's still an ever-present roar in my ears. It foams and shakes the ground underneath my feet. I feel like it wants to pull me in and bash me against the rocks. RiverClan might be the bravest of all the Clans.

''Stop!'' A low, menacing voice calls out.

A group of RiverClan warriors charge towards us, large droplets flying off their fishy pelts. I hiss loudly when a drop wets my ear.

Stonefur, RiverClan's powerful gray deputy, arrives with his apprentice right on his tail. I eye Stormpaw curiously. He looks like he could be Stonefur's kit, but I know who his real father is. This is Graystripe's son.

''Have you lost all common sense?'' Stonefur barks. ''What do you mean by slinking around our territory!?''

''Careful how you speak to a Clan leader, Stonefur. Don't dig yourself a hole you can't claw your way out of,'' Tigerstar says smoothly.

The patrol has similar outraged expressions and fluffy pelts, but my father didn't seem the least bit threatened. His fur didn't even fluff up a little. A dark she-cat I recognize as Shadepelt –a WindClan apprentice told me that Shadepelt beat Leopardstar in a swimming race once- growled deep in her throat.

''How dare you trespass on our land and challenge our deputy!''

Stormpaw meets my gaze with wide eyes. He takes a few steps towards me. ''Hey, aren't you one of those ThunderClan apprentices-''

''I'm a ShadowClan apprentice,'' I snap.

''Stormpaw, come stand next to me_ now_,'' Stonefur orders, flicking his tail. ''Tigerstar, you will follow us to our camp.''

''Good… good,'' Tigerstar rumbles, appraising Stonefur with a pleased expression.

The RiverClan deputy looks alarmed. I'm beginning to understand that my father throws people off balance for his own pleasure, and also for his own safety.

* * *

The RiverClan camp stinks so bad I bet StarClan can smell it. It's basically a crowded island surrounded by reeds. It's hot and grassy_ and_ we have to nearly drown ourselves to get there.

Everyone is babbling at once:

''Is that the ShadowClan leader?''

''Dawnpaw, come away from there!''

''Look what we found! Some nasty ShadowClan spies.''

''Stormpaw, I'm glad you're okay.''

''We almost had to shred these intruders-''

''_Silence!_''

Every cat goes quiet at Leopardstar's command. She weaves among her Clanmates until she's face-to-face with Tigerstar.

''What is the meaning of this?'' She demands bluntly.

To my surprise, Tigerstar dips his head respectfully. ''I told you we had more to discuss at the gathering-''

''That's no reason to intrude on our camp and frighten our kits.''

I don't see any kits around but whatever, furball.

''This is a discussion to be held between leaders. Your Clan doesn't need to be concerned,'' my father says, holding the RiverClan leader's gaze.

A voice calls out from the crowd. ''Don't need to be concerned! If you have something to say to our leader, you can say it in front of all of us!''

''I said silence, Mistyfoot. Now, if this is just between leaders, then your apprentice needs to stay here with my warriors. We will meet in my den.''

I make a fervent wish to StarClan that Tigerstar will argue, but of course he doesn't.

''Very well,'' he nods. And then, turning to the rest of the Clan: ''But I want her in one piece when I return.''

* * *

******Alright, so, my question for you this time: ****What relationships would you like to see more of? (Bramble and Tawny, Tiger and Sasha, mentor and apprentice, etc.)**

**I know lot of people are viewing this story, but thanks to those who actually reviewed. I used to not review that much, but since I started uploading my own stories I understand how much it means to the author. You guys obviously understand not only what it's like to be a reader, but a writer too. When I'm bored I tend to look at the stories my reviewers have written because they tend to like the same topics as me. I've got some talented readers!**

**Write On!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven – _Tawnypaw_**

The warrior's den is hellishly humid.

''I can't believe Russetfur got Cedarpaw out of helping. Cedarpaw doesn't even_ like_ Russetfur,'' Rowanpaw grumbles.

Sunlight reaches the back of the bramble bush, but not the entrance, so it's hot_ and_ dark. Dark like Mothermouth.

''Maybe that's the whole point,'' I say, trying to replace filthy bedding as quickly as possible. We don't get to eat until we're done. ''Russetfur wants to be Cedarpaw's favorite warrior.''

Bramblepaw snorts. ''That seems a bit backwards. Cedarpaw couldn't ignore the fact that she's a former rouge unless the stars themselves ordered him to get off it.''

Rowanpaw's dark ginger pelt shimmers with sweat. ''Oh, who cares; tell us what happened when Tigerstar and Leopardstar left.''

I switch back to my story. ''Nothing happened. They weren't in her den very long. Tigerstar walked back into the clearing to find all of RiverClan glaring at me like I was a fox lose in their camp, and then he took me home along the Thunderpath.''

''How could he take you and never explain the mission?'' Rowanpaw muses out loud. He does that a lot.

''I don't know, why don't you ask him?'' I reply bitingly, hot with frustration. ''It must be _really_ important for one Clan leader to visit another outside the full moon truce.''

''I think he's trying to make an alliance since WindClan and ThunderClan seem to have one,'' Rowanpaw guesses.

''He could do that at a Gathering,'' my brother says as his silhouette makes its way towards me.

''I bet he'll call a meeting soon to tell the whole Clan about it,'' he adds, and then he licks my cheek comfortingly. ''If he was hoping to keep secrets, he would've chosen a dumber apprentice.''

We all know who he's talking about. Rowanpaw snickers while I purr and intertwine my tail with my littermate's, a silence _thank you_.

''I'm going to take the rest of this to Tigerstar's den,'' Bramblepaw says, gathering some moss in his jaws.

''Okay, we've got more over here if you need it.''

Rowanpaw and I don't talk about RiverClan. Instead, he shares this bit of knowledge:

''Did you know that Blackfoot has six toes on the same foot?''

My ear flicks. ''So he has six claws to scratch his enemies with instead of five? That's… handy.''

My voice cracks at the end. Rowanpaw laughs with me. We try to be quiet so no cat will start complaining about slow-snail apprentices who should get back to work.

''I don't know why it's so funny, it's just…'' I take deep breathes and try not to think about toes.

I drag my ball of moss to the middle of the den. These are the last dirty nests in the whole camp. _That's _

_Jaggedtooth done… and Bolder… and- _

''Hmm…''

''What's wrong?''

I look up. ''Don't the senior warriors sleep in the middle of the den?''

Rowanpaw looks at me like I've got bees in my brain. ''Uh, yeah.''

''So why are Russetfur and Oakfur over here?''

''Oh,'' Rowanpaw suddenly looks uncomfortable. His green eyes lock onto Oakfur's nest. ''Tigerstar likes them right now.''

''Aren't you gonna tell me why?'' I know I sound bossy, but I've learned from being denmates with Bramblepaw. Bossy cats get the most answers.

''When Tigerstar first became leader, he told every patrol that left camp to keep their eyes out for you and Bramblepaw. Russetfur and Oakfur brought you two to him. This is their reward.''

I remember how no one would listen to me when I said that Cinderpelt was closer than Runningnose. Maybe they weren't in a hurry to save Bramblepaw as much as they were concerned that a ThunderClan patrol might find them leading us away…

''That's sick,'' I say out loud.

Rowanpaw shifts awkwardly.

Our giddy mood was short lived, but it carried us until the very last nest. We practically shove each other aside to get out of the den. I'm greeted by lovely, _moving_ air. The sky breathes its cool breath over me, ruffling my sticky pelt. I'm also greeted by the sight of Bramblepaw distinctly_ not_ changing Tigerstar's bedding. Instead Tigerstar is leaning over my brother, washing him with long, gentle strokes. I'm not exactly sure who is who because they're the same color and they're curled up together like one big fluff ball. Jealously stings like nettles until I notice how relaxed my brother is. He's been tense ever since we left ThunderClan, but he looks safe and warm under our father's tongue.

Oh… now I get it.

My father is a horrible, perfect snake-heart.

Rowanpaw looks at me with curious eyes like I might be able to explain my father's sudden affection. I think about mouthing: _He's just being clever, I think_, but instead I shrug and keep my theory to myself_. _I don't think Rowanpaw would understand.

* * *

**I rewrote that chapter three times, but I've decided I'm going to update every Wednesday and Sunday morning from now on, so I worked my butt off to get it ready for you guys on time. It seems like the action-filled chapters are easy to write, but when I really step back and let you see Tawny and Bramble interact with their Clanmates, it's SO hard to get everything right. **

**For those of you who thought the ending to this chapter was random, I'll explain it to you personally if you mention in your review, otherwise I'll try to remember to have Tawny mention it in some angry dialogue later. She likes to tell her brother what's what. :)**

**Write On!**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight – ****_Tawnypaw_**

Boulder doesn't think we should be going on this mission. Even Bramblepaw is starting to notice the way the grey warrior talks at us instead of to us. Annoyance prickles at my pelt as I think about my brother, whose eyes are asking me why I didn't tell him that we were going on a mission today. I wish Bramblepaw wouldn't assume that I just inexplicably know everything.

Boulder snatched us away from our warm squirrel, claiming that Tigerstar wants to leave in the coolness of morning. Now the warrior's fear-scent sours the air at the mouth of Runningnose's den. I bet that's what draws Littlecloud out to greet us.

''These apprentices need traveling herbs,'' Boulder says tensely. Even _his_ lean muscles seem unfortunate and bulky next to Littlecloud's lithe form.

The medicine cat apprentice squints his bewildered eyes against the sunbreak. ''Are they going to visit the Moonstone?''

Boulder heaves a large sigh like he needs to crawl back into his nest and sleep for a moon. ''They're going on a special journey with Tigerstar.''

''Well, did Tigerstar say-''

''Who's harassing my apprentice?'' Runningnose interrupts, stepping around Littlecloud. ''Boulder, are you ill?''

''Everything's fine, but Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw need something for strength.''

''I can't just go handing out herbs to every cat who needs an extra spring in their step,'' Runningnose meows dryly.

''Oh, certainly not.''

Tigerstar's strong voice startles my littermate. He whirls around with a light hiss and then bats me around the ears when I laugh at him.

''If my kits had any more energy they'd be as fidgety as sparrows.'' Tigerstar rumbles deep in his throat. It could be a purr… to ears that want to take it that way.

Boulder probably wants to argue but Runningnose seems kind of annoyed, like we're all wasting his time. If we crowd around here any longer we'll start to attract the attention of the whole Clan. Tigerstar, who is most likely well aware of this, swings his weight around and flicks Bramblepaw's nose with his tail tip.

''My kits are strong enough without plants. They're going to help me plan the future of all the Clans today.''

He begins to march us out of camp, leaving Runningnose and Littlecloud to stand around with indignant expressions. ''Boulder has introduced me to a tom named Scourge. Unfortunately, he lives in the Twolegplace.''

''Is he a rouge?'' Bramblepaw asks stupidly.

''He's the leader of BloodClan.''

* * *

Boulder's panicky breaths are staring to curl my whiskers, but I understand his fear. The Twolegplace is crowded with towering dens that block out the sky, so it's like we're being cut off from StarClan. The ground is hard and unnatural, not unlike the surplus of bony, hostile cats who've settled here. Their jeers follow us as we make our way toward the wall at the end of the alley.

''What pretty kitties you are! _Heh_!''

''I've got a cricket here. Do you want a bite, young'uns? I'd certainly like to take a bite out of you!''

''That's right, you keep your heads up high. Don't let us nasty BloodClan ratters steal you away.''

Their snickers are like teeth against bone. I shudder and press myself against Bramblepaw. As I watch, two rouges weave around a mountain of filth until they're suddenly diving at each other's throats. There is a squelch and a howl, and then the smaller tom rears back with hot blood slathered over his mouth.

Tigerstar leans down and hisses close to my face: ''Which cat do you think is Scourge?''

I don't want to make eye contact with anyone so my gaze just sort of sweeps the area and goes right back to my father.

''He's the small one,'' I whisper, my voice shaky. ''The tom with the eyes like ice.''

Tigerstar takes a deep breath of putrid air. I think I've surprised him.

''How do you know?''

''The rouges keep glancing at him. Choose any cat in this alley and follow their eyes; they'll eventually turn to Tiny over there.''

The cat in question suddenly stands up. He's about my size with a single paw that_ might_ be white under all that dirt. A tight ring constricts his neck. Strong, sharp teeth stick out from the… oh, I've heard this words before… collar. It's a _collar_, like Firestar wore when he was a kittypet.

Scourge's friends stop screeching at us.

''Tiny, hu?'' Their leader's voice bounces off the walls, all loud and shrill like it could belong to a kit. ''I haven't heard that word in a very long time.''

_Okay…._

The way he moves reminds me of a snake. He slithers around his ''Clanmates'', not acknowledging the way they shrink away from him. Yeah, he'd make a good snake. Like the one that bit Bramblepaw.

Scourge tips his head as he approaches my father. ''It's interesting that you brought Boulder. Did you not think that you could find your way here on your own?''

''Oh, I wouldn't rob Boulder of the chance to revisit his old home. It's good to _remember your roots_,'' Tigerstar hisses.

Scourge narrows his eyes and responds in a dry tone. ''Hardly.''

I feel like we just lost a battle, but Tigerstar doesn't seem concerned. He tilts his head toward Bramblepaw and I. ''Tawnypaw is my apprentice, and Bramblepaw is apprenticed to my deputy. I brought them here so that they'd have experiences outside their own scent markings.''

Scourge leans forward and takes an obvious sniff of Bramblepaw's scent.

''Your forest must be full of prey if your apprentices are so well fed,'' Scourge murmurs.

His companions let out a series of low hisses, tails cracking back and forth. True Clan cats feed their youngest first, but I don't think the warrior code has ever touched this pace.

Tigerstar draws himself up to his full height, towering over Scourge. ''I came to tell you that my plans have been going exceptionally well. You must get your warriors ready. The battle will take place halfway past the moon after next.''

_Halfway… next… after…_ The fear-scent in this place is so sickening that I'm lightheaded. Bramblepaw licks me between the ears, maybe giving comfort, maybe seeking it. Scourge and Tigerstar continue to speak with irritating vagueness. I'm no longer aware of Boulder standing behind me. I hope I'm not swaying on my paws.

I don't even hear the fight begin. My father's heavy body knocks me off my feet without any warning. One second I'm breathing deep to chase away my nausea, the next moment Tigerstar is hissing and spitting on the ground beside me. Bramblepaw's feet dance around my head. He's clearly trying to face an opponent without stepping on me.

There's no opponent to face. By the time I realize that it was Scourge who attacked my father, the small tom has already declared the battle won.

''_I _will decide the details of this war. You do not even have a proper army.''

''I'll get one,'' Tigerstar gasps. I think he's trying to cover up the fact that the wind has been knocked out of him, but he's not doing a very good job. ''I have a plan. I always have a plan.''

''Good for you,'' Scourge hisses, baring his teeth.

What did my father say to offend him? I wish I'd been listening.

An old but still rather muscly she-cat breaks apart from the onlookers. She is the only one I can see from my spot on the floor, but I can feel the footsteps of other cats pressing in around us.

''If you have a plan, forest cat, you'd better execute it quickly, because I feel that it is time, I will come find you.''

We get our sorry, shaking hides out of the ally as fast as we can. Tigerstar's eyes rage with loathing, hopefully for himself. What sort of leader takes two apprentices beyond their boards to a place where he can't protect them properly?

* * *

**So, my friend read this story (up to chapter seven) and said she had two words for Tawnypaw: ''Stockholm Syndrome''. I'm not sure if I agree because Tawny and Bramble aren't ****_technically_**** being kept prisoners. I mean, if they can leave camp to gather moss on their own they could obviously escape if they wanted to. If you were in this situation, who do you think you'd think like: Bramblepaw or Tawnypaw. **

**Write On!**

**P.s) No, this is not the first time Tigerstar has visited Scourge. I figure most of you could probably tell by the dialogue, but since nobody outright said it I thought I'd make it clear down here. **


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine – ****_Bramblepaw _**

It's been eleven sunrises since Tigerstar took Tawnypaw and I to BloodClan, and a whole moon since Cedarpaw harassed me with his beebrained questions. It's been two lifetimes since I last got to walk among my Clanmates.

Tawnypaw wouldn't have the right to be mad if I left. I can't imagine being separated from her, but then, I can't imagine receiving my warrior name in ShadowClan either. Tigerstar doesn't even bother to place guards outside our den anymore, so if I was _that _loyal to my birth Clan, I could do it. I could trade Blackfoot for Firestar. I could trade Tigerstar for Goldenflower.

Every morning I wake up and decide that I'll do it _tomorrow_.

And tomorrow never comes.

* * *

Tawnypaw's mottled fur is too hot against my body, but I wouldn't dare push her away. She's been prickly as a porcupine all day because she wanted to go on Russetfur's stupid RiverClan patrol. Tigerstar won't let any apprentices cross the border, though, not even his own.

_''Spying is a dangerous task. Warriors who are looking after apprentices will miss important information,'' _he tells us.

The air is so still. Camp is too quiet without Tallpoppy's hysteria or Jaggedtooth's rude mouth. It feels like every cat spends all day in RiverClan now. Tawnypaw says that the cats who come back from RiverClan smell like reeds and sedge and things that she saw in RiverClan's camp, not on the border. I just smell stink. It's not like Leopardstar would allow our warriors to just stroll into her camp and take a look around. But Tawnypaw doesn't like being left in the dark, no matter what I say. I can tell that it bothers her.

I roll over sluggishly and begin grooming my littermate with gentle strokes. I think she's asleep, but sometimes it's hard to tell with her.

''Do you think that Tigerstar would be proud to come back to a camp full of lazy apprentices?'' Blackfoot barks.

He's not talking to us. Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw are play fighting on a patch of shriveled grass, which apparently isn't productive enough for Blackfoot. The young toms break apart and dip their heads apologetically.

''The warriors who come back from RiverClan are going to be hungry. Do you want your Clanmates to find an empty prey pile?''

I know that he's going to chew us out next, so I jab my denmate's side with one paw. She groans and lifts her head.

''No? Then why are you still standing around?''

Their claws scrape against the ground in their rush to get out of camp. I nose Tawnypaw until she's standing on weary paws. Blackfoot eyes us suspiciously when he comes over, but if he'd _really_ seen us lying about he would be growling at us right now. I can't help feeling victorious.

''Come with me, both of you.''

That's it. No insults, no hints about what he's going to teach us; just Blackfoot being bossy. Tawnypaw sighs heavily beside me. Her sour mood must be spreading because I can't help thinking how much I'd like to silence the obnoxious chirping that surrounds us. Usually I love birdsong. We head toward the Carrionplace but stop before we get there, thank StarClan. ShadowClan scent is bad enough on its own; we don't need to throw crowfood into the mix.

''Are you sure this is far enough?''

Cedarpaw pushes his way through some bushes, breathing heavily. He must have caught our scent trail and raced to catch up with us.

''Aren't you supposed to be hunting?'' Tawnypaw asks disdainfully.

_Yeah, no cat wants to train with you. Go hunt for those RiverClan spy-ers!_

''There's no cat in the territory close enough to hear your loud voice,'' Blackfoot responds, looking at Cedarpaw.

''Are we just going to stand around here all day?'' I groan, feeling restless.

Blackfoot turns on me with dark eyes. ''Do you know what Tigerstar has planned for ShadowClan?''

''Uh, no,'' I meow, put off by the deputy's sudden intensity.

Next to me, Tawnypaw flinches. Embarrassment heats up my pelt. Flinching is usually Tawnypaw's reaction when I say something stupid.

Now Blackfoot's eyes are angry slits. ''He intends to merge it with RiverClan, and then merge _that_ with WindClan and ThunderClan. He will write a new warrior code; a stronger one. He told you when he accepted you into ShadowClan: _''the time for separation and bitterness has passed''_.

I crouch down but my hackles are high. I turn my head away as if Blackfoot's threatening words are a wind I must shield myself from. I don't want to see his crazed eyes anymore.

Cedarpaw comes forward and interrupts. ''Our leader favors both of you because you're his kits. You will grow up safe and privileged under your father's protection!''

He doesn't sound brainwashed and excited like he should. His grey body practically shakes with anger.

''Those of us born to hardworking warriors instead of leaders will be ignored, I bet. The forest practically has more apprentices than trees. And without our warrior code, why should his deputy become leader after him? What's to stop one of you from stepping up and controlling the whole forest? Every kit, queen and elder of every Clan will depend on you. _Have you ever even imagined that!_''

''Stop your screeching,'' Blackfoot hisses, shoving the apprentice aside. ''Can't you hear the bushes being disturbed!''

''You said there was no one else around,'' Cedarpaw defends himself.

I can't hear anything but Tawnypaw's ears are sharper than mind and they're all pricked up, so Blackfoot must be right. My shock and confusion is thawed by relief, but I still feel like I need to stay low to the ground to keep it from falling out from under my paws.

''Did you take us out here just to mock us with nursery tales?'' Tawnypaw demands shrilly.

''No,'' Blackfoot growls deep in his throat, ''not at all. I only want to make sure that I'm not passed over for you two runts.''

She screams when he launches for us. I move to protect my sister but somehow end up clawing Cedarpaw instead. I make myself emotionless, pressing my horror and fury down with the strength of a lion. I fight to become the cat I am in training sessions.

_Jump. Claw. Bite. Hold on. He's screaming now. Filthy coward… He's so much bigger than me… My shoulder might give out… StarClan, no!_

At first there are four of us fighting; then five; then seven.

_What? No, no, no!_

Runningnose's outrage voice breaks through my mental panic. ''How _dare_ you raise a claw against your medicine cat!''

Oakfur drags Blackfoot away from us, teeth buried roughly in his scruff. Cedarpaw is panting and bleeding from his ear and several scratches on his back, but neither us pay any attention to our stinging wounds. We look so much better than Tawnypaw.

''Littermate,'' I cry without meaning to. We never call each other that out loud.

Littlecloud and Runningnose hover over her looking concerned but not particularly afraid.

''She's fine, Bramblepaw,'' Littlecloud says when I scurry over. He holds me back so I don't get in Runningnose's way. ''Head wounds always bleed dramatically. We'll get you both everything you need back at camp.''

Runningnose gingerly helps Tawnypaw to her feet.

And back to camp we go.

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. This chapter and next were originally going to be one large chapter, but I quickly realized that If I did that I'd end up with something three times the size of a regular chapter, so I've decided to split them. **

**Thanks to those of you who've been reviewing consistently! Your encouragement is like a little firefly lighting up my day. **

**Write On!**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten - _Bramblepaw_**

The five of us stumble into camp like a family of badgers; loud and distressed. Cedarpaw is the last cat to arrive. He slinks around with a sullen expression, probably trying to escape notice. I guess it works because I lose interest in him right away. I'd much rather watch Oakfur corner Blackfoot between Tigerstar's den and a prickly bramble bush then think about my traitorous denmate.

I wonder if this is what ThunderClan looked like the day that Tigerstar tried to murder Bluestar. If it is, I don't know how anyone ever talked about anything else ever again. I still feel anxious and shaky inside, like strong teeth might prick my neck at any moment.

''Speak up right away if you start to feel dizzy.''

Runningnose's low meow reaches my ears. I feel a rush of warmth toward him as he guides my bleeding sister over to his den. I'd like to go to them but Bolder is walking towards me with purpose. I read the question on his lips before I hear it.

''Bramblepaw, what's happening?''

I sigh heavily. He was the only cat in camp when we got here, so he's also the only one who has no clue what Blackfoot did. I'm so tired. I don't want to be the cat to tell him.

''Where is Rowanpaw?'' I stall.

''He's still out hunting. Is there some danger he needs to be aware of? You should go and fetch him.''

Well that's just about everyone, isn't it? Except for Bolder.

''Blackfoot and Cedarpaw attacked Tawnypaw and I by the Carrionplace. We would've been shredded if Oakfur, Runningnose and Littlecloud hadn't found us-''

His wild eyes make me slow down. ''_Blackfoot _attacked you?''

''And Cedarpaw. We thought we were going out for a lesson-''

''Why was Oakfur with Littlecloud and Runningnose?''

''Will you let me finish!''

It doesn't matter anyway, because Tigerstar is pushing his way through the thorn tunnel. Russetfur and Tallpoppy chatter quietly a fox-length behind him, but they stop when they notice the tense, ugly silence smothering camp. Jaggedtooth stalks in behind the two she-cats, looking bored. He won't be bored for long.

My father heads directly over to Oakfur.

''Are you getting ready to claw your deputy?'' he purrs silkily.

''No,'' Oakfur says stiffly. ''_Blackfoot_ attacked Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw. Not just attacked; he was trying to bite Tawnypaw's throat.''

''Cedarpaw was there too, helping him,'' Runningnose says, coming out from his den with Tawnypaw at his side. She looks silly with a spider web stuck to her head, but at least she's still got all her fur on her body. Looking at her now, I feel embarrassed about my overreaction. I turn my attention back to the two warriors before my pelt can grow uncomfortably warm.

Tigerstar's eyes glow with interest as he looks at Blackfoot. ''Is this true? Did you attack defenseless apprentices?''

Blackfoot looks truly afraid. I half expect him to bolt out of camp. ''I… Oakfur assumes a lot-''

''No…'' Tigerstar whispers. ''You couldn't have, because my kits are not defenseless. But you thought you would win against two measly apprentices, didn't you? So why did you involve Cedarpaw?''

''He thought that-''

Tigerstar interrupts again. ''Cedarpaw, you're hiding like a dormouse! Come out and speak to your leader.''

I hadn't seen Cedarpaw crawl into the apprentice den. He looks thoroughly humiliated.

''You can speak for yourself. Why did you attack your Clanmates?''

''I- I had to obey Blackfoot, Tigerstar. He said that Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw needed to be convinced to leave the Clan. He ordered me to help him. He said I was being loyal…''

My father really doesn't like excuses today.

''Bring Blackfoot to me,'' he says, jumping up on the High Rock.

Cedarpaw, who looked like he was going to faint a moment ago, joins the group that gathers around Tigerstar. Only Rowanpaw is missing.

Tawnypaw walks over to me and begins grooming the fur on my neck. I nose her softly, offering the same comfort back. Her scent has always had a soothing effect on me. It smells like sap and rain and just a little bit like our mother. It helps me block out Tigerstar's voice.

''So… you ordered Cedarpaw to attack his denmates, you lured our apprentices away from camp, and then you tried to end their lives?

''I was only trying to make them leave. ThunderClan kits don't belong in ShadowClan,'' Blackfoot says, ears pressed against his white head.

A growl rises in our father's throat. ''Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw belong with me, in _my_ Clan. That is the word of your leader, you cannot question it!''

The whole Clan backs toward the nursery as Tigerstar leaps down from High Rock and claws Blackfoot's side. The cuts are obviously shallow and clean, but my stomach drops like I just fell from someplace very high. I've never seen a leader make his own warrior bleed. It _must_ be against the warrior code. Firestar wouldn't have done it, I know that. He respected his warriors more than my father does.

''Do you want to live the rest of your life as a warrior or die a traitor?'' Tigerstar asks with his teeth on Blackfoot's neck.

Tawnypaw is tense beside me. She opens her mouth and then obviously thinks better of it. I'm not sure if she was going to tell Tigerstar to stop or yell out for Blackfoot's banishment. The rest of ShadowClan is silent as stone, horrified faces stuck to Blackfoot's cowering body.

_Banish him and be done with it… This is uncomfortable for everyone!_

Tigerstar waits for Blackfoot to respond. He must be biting down at least a little because Blackfoot lets out a sudden wail.

''Yes, yes, I- warrior. I'll always put ShadowClan first! Don't kill me,'' Blackfoot pants, squirming against the bramble bush. He's clearly beyond panic.

''Tigerstar…'' Runningnose says softly. His eyes warn my father not to get carried away.

''Touching, I'm sure,'' Tigerstar spits. ''You may remain deputy of any cat who will still obey you, but only a Clan leader has power over the life and death of his Clanmates. I won't have to remind you again, I'm sure.''

Humiliation alone is his punishment? It seems too harsh and too easy all at once.

I put my mouth to Tawnypaw's ear. ''Murderers should be banished! If he'll kill us to keep his power, who is to say he won't kill Tigerstar to become Clan leader? ''

''Tigerstar knows that,'' she says. ''that's why he just proved who would win that battle.''

Oh.

How disgusting.

''Oakfur!''

The brown warrior's head jerks up at Tigerstar's call. ''Yes?''

''You will be Bramblepaw's mentor from now on. I will not forget the loyalty you showed me today,'' Tigerstar says with an air of finality in his deep voice. No one makes any movement until he growls again: ''Get moving! We have a gathering to attend tonight.''

A gathering Tawnypaw and I won't be invited to, I'm sure. ShadowClan mummers around me, clearly hesitant to return to normal while their deputy's punishment feels unfinished. I notice that Jaggedtooth hisses at Blackfoot aggressively when the white tom tries to approach him. I stretch my back to get a better look but Oakfur is in my way.

''This won't delay your training, Bramblepaw. You're going to be a fine young warrior one day,'' he says gently. ''I'm going to work harder for you than Blackfoot ever did. You deserve that, at least.''

I find myself nodding respectfully to my third mentor in two moons.

* * *

The cats who left for the gathering were clearly on edge. There were no reluctant gossipers unwilling to stop when they were just getting to the good part of their story. There were no last minute shouts of: ''I'm going to stay awake all night so you can tell me everything as soon as you get back!''

Honestly, I wish I could be asleep right now; then I wouldn't have to learn why my denmate came back reeking of fear. It's too late to pretend to be asleep, of course. Cedarpaw beat me to it, and Tawnypaw is already calling Rowanpaw over.

''Drag your nest over here and tell us what happened, mousebrain!'' She says affectionately.

His whiskers droop like they belong on some weary elder, but he obeys her anyway. Everyone listens to Tawnypaw.

I face the cave wall and curl up until my tail reaches my nose. I don't have the energy to think about any more bad news today. Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow_. _

I've always hated the bland grey of the ShadowClan apprentice den. I feel like I'm going to wake up and find that a boulder has appeared to block the exit. The ferns that surrounded my ThunderClan den used to sway and cover up the chattering voices of my denmates, but now I can hear every word Tawnypaw and Rowanpaw are saying.

''Tigerclaw announced that we're going to be sharing our territory with RiverClan from now on,'' Rowanpaw says in a hushed voice.

''Cedarpaw's just pretending to be asleep, you know,'' I meow pointedly. ''It's not like you're _disturbing anyone._''

They ignore me.

''Sharing? You mean we're just supposed to let those fish-faces eat our prey!?''

''Well, it explains why we've been touring all over RiverClan lately, doesn't it? Tigerstar asked Tallstar and Firestar to join in too. They refused, of course, but he said they'd come around. He even used the name _Tiger_Clan_._ ''

''That's… It's like what Blackfoot was saying earlier today,'' Tawnypaw gasps.

_Well, duh. _

I bury my face in clean moss as Tawnypaw tells Rowanpaw exactly what Blackfoot told us.

Can't she see that ShadowClan is a broken Clan? We'd be happier in ThunderClan, where our deputy never tried to kill us. I don't understand how she can leave her Clanmates behind so callously. My mouth tastes all sour when I think that we might've missed Thornpaw's warrior ceremony already. Somewhere, amidst a glorious forest of trees, life is simply going on without us.

''Do you… think this might be why Tigerstar had to leave ThunderClan?'' Rowanpaw asks suddenly. ''Like, maybe he was pressing Bluestar to do something wild like this and she realized that he would never have made a good leader for ThunderClan?''

''No… I don't think so,'' Tawnypaw says cautiously. ''But I agree with the last part. Tigerstar is a wonderful warrior, but not the right choice for a leader.''

I would never, in countless moons, have expected to hear my sister say that. She's loyal to ShadowClan, but not its leader or its deputy. Does she just expect to live the rest of her life like this?

''Shut up, you two,'' Cedarpaw barks, lifting his head up. ''Whatever gossip you want to share tonight will just be twice as interesting tomorrow.''

And that was the end of that.

* * *

**Bramblepaw is twice as obsessed with getting home now that he has proof that ShadowClan isn't safe, hu? I understand why he feels that way, but I also find it extremely annoying. If he wants to leave, he should leave. Tawnypaw can take care of herself, thank you very much!**

**On a random note, I have made a list of warrior cats who I hate for your enjoyment. **

**1. Ashfur **

**2. Graystripe**

**3. Blackstar **

**4. Hawkfrost**

**5. Sol**

**If I had to continue Rainflower, Thistleclaw, Pinestar, Shrewclaw, Cloudtail, Darkstripe and Lizardstripe would also have a place on my list. Some of these cats are from special editions, by the way, so if you don't recognize a name then that's probably why. **

**I just thought you'd be interested to see my top (or bottom) five. I'd certainly like to know yours!**

**Write On!**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven - ****_Tawnypaw_**

The lizard is pale brown and squatting on a mossy stump. It's not practical to hunt midday, when every living creature is hiding away from the sun's glare, but I'm doing it anyway, and this is the first prey I've gotten close to today.

My muscles scream when I drop into a hunter's crouch. Tigerstar had me focusing on speed this morning. He believes that I won't really fight unless I know that he's willing to hurt me. He's wrong, of course, but I wasn't supposed to tell him that. I'm sure that if I hadn't he would've taken both of his kits to RiverClan instead of leaving me alone to hunt out of boredom.

I nearly choke on the lizard's scaly skin. It's dry and dusty like it might've just crawled out of WindClan territory. Ha! I can only imagine how those mangepelts would react if I offered them a bite of lizard. Brackenfur used to say that if a cat is too stubborn to eat when they're starving, give them water instead. I disagree. Any cat who refuses to eat chooses to starve; let them be.

''Aren't you going to eat that?''

One of these days I'm going to see Sasha before she sees me. I've been picking up on her scent for days, but I wasn't sure if she would reveal herself to me. I don't raise my hackles or lash my tail; she won't leave until she feels like it. I'm impressed and appalled that she got this far into our territory. This must be why Tigerstar was drawn to her. She's clever.

''I didn't catch it for myself, but I can think of a queen who might appreciate it.''

No Clan would feed a pregnant she-cat such a stringy piece of prey, but Sasha doesn't know that.

''I'm a queen,'' she says pointedly.

''You don't belong to ShadowClan,'' I meow coolly. I turn away, hoping she'll follow. Sasha interests me.

''Stop!'' she demands in a tone that was made for mentorship. ''Don't you turn your tail toward me, daughter of Tigerstar.''

It shocks me even though I should've expected it. I stand still with dead pine needles prickling at my paws. I honestly thought that she would've said something as soon as we met if she's known.

I meet her gaze steadily. She speaks again with a softer voice.

''I'm not supposed to be Tigerclaw's mate, am I? There's some Clan born she-cat who he's _allowed _to be with, and you're her kit.''

It's interesting that she's still refusing to call him Tigerstar.

''We choose our own mates, but we're supposed to be _Clan_mates first-''

''Tell me about her.''

Oh, great StarClan.

''I don't want to talk about my mother.''

_Especially not with a loner. _

''Then let's make a deal,'' Sasha insists.

I wonder if this battle has been going on inside her for days, or if she's surprising herself with her own words. I try to imagine her lurking in the shadows, piecing together the will to confront me. I can't. When loners want something, they take it. This one certainly does.

''If you tell me about your kin, I'll let you name one of my kits.''

She says this like it's an intimate gift. Maybe it's an outsider thing… it does sort of appeal to me, and there's a name I've always wished Goldenflower had chosen for me.

''Hawkkit,'' I blurt.

Sasha looks at me with her bright eyes, calmer now that I've agreed. I don't know why she cares so much, but I think that I'd care too if I was her.

She nods her head, inviting me to lie down and relax. I've never caught a lizard before but it seems like something that might spoil in the heat, and I can't even be bothered to find a cool place for _myself _right now, so I offer my prey to Sasha as we throw ourselves down on the ground. I don't know what's worse; the crunch of pine needles or the cloud of dust that settles around us. ShadowClan territory makes me hate Greenleaf.

''Hawkkit is a Clan name,'' Sasha says after a long silence. ''Beyond the forest he or she will be called Hawk.''

I'm okay with that, I guess. ''I also like the name Dawnkit. Dawn, I mean.''

''Save that one for your own kit,'' she says around a mouthful of lizard. ''Tell me about your kin now.''

I start with what she already knows. ''Tigerstar is bold and the best hunter in the Clan. My brother looks just like him, but I took after my mother-''

She interrupts almost right away. ''How many littermates do you have?''

''Just Bramblepaw,'' I answer. ''We used to have a half-brother named Swiftpaw, but he died as an apprentice.''

Any explanation I could offer would only confuse and probably disturb her, so I don't bother.

''Bramblepaw is… not as clever as our father, but he's fiercely loyal to his birth Clan. He's always willing to prove himself.''

I realize how this sounds and have the sudden urge to defend him.

''ShadowClan would regret losing him.''

My chest should collapse with the effort of behaving normally in front of this rogue, but I don't have the energy to panic right now. The heat makes me sluggish so instead of bubbling up and exploding my emotion just sort of slop everywhere. I take a deep breath.

''What about your mother?'' Sasha hums in my ear.

''She was always defending us. I think she regretted choosing Tigerstar, but I never heard her say it. I've… always liked how our voices sound similar,'' I say with a sheepish shrug.

There's a small grey bird fluttering around the stump behind us. I try to match my breaths to its chirps. I should catch it. I don't have the energy.

''I have one more question for you. This is the most important one of all.''

I meet her eyes.

''My kits are not going to live their lives as loners, but you forest cats don't accept outsiders easily. If I took them to join a Clan, would it be worth it?''

This definitely has a place on the on the list of decisions I'm glad that I don't have to make. I think about Cedarpaw describing the life he imagined that Bramblepaw and I would have in Tigerstar's new Clan.

_''Our leader favors both of you because you're his kits_. _You will grow up safe and privileged under your father's protection!_

''We've had leaders become kittypets and kittypets become leaders. Any cat who's willing to work hard has a pretty good chance of thriving.''

And that's just about enough honesty for one moon.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve - ****_Bramblepaw _**

''What did I do to be punished with such a beebrain for an apprentice?'' Russetfur meows loudly.

''You're lucky to be training any Clan cat, rouge,'' Cedarpaw hisses back.

I borrow myself deeper into my nest and try not to hear the argument going on at the mouth of the den, but it's difficult when Tawnypaw keeps looking at me like I need to do something about it. What does she have in mind? I can't just go out there and join the conversation.

''You need to rest now, but something will be done about your lack of respect for your superiors. I'll be speaking with Tigerstar.''

We don't acknowledge Cedarpaw as he storms into the den. His mutters echo in our dim grotto.

''Tigerstar's never in camp, so you're going to have to wait, aren't you?''

My whiskers twitch as the sound of pawsteps thunder across camp. Tigerstar has chosen a wonderful time to return, in my opinion.

I hear Runningnose's voice first. ''Great StarClan! What_ happened_?''

In ThunderClan those words might have preceded something _good_, but this is ShadowClan, and here I know better. Tawnypaw and I rise from our nests immediately. The moon's dizzying white glow illuminates our returned Clanmates as they stagger out of the thorn tunnel. Jaggedtooth is limping, Blackfoot has a wide gash oozing with blood right under his ear and my new mentor sways a little on his paws. Every one of their pelts is slick with sweat and all around them: the scent of WindClan.

Tawnypaw questions the cat closest to her. ''Rowanpaw, did WindClan attack?''

''Attack where? RiverClan? Why are our warriors bleeding to defend another Clan's territory?'' Tallpoppy hisses with disgust.

Rowanpaw looks at Tigerstar like he's not sure what he's allowed to say. My father nods at the skinny apprentice and then addresses the whole Clan: ''We went into WindClan's camp to warn them what will happen if they do not decide to join TigerClan tomorrow!''

_Tomorrow?_

''You launched an attack with five warriors, one apprentice, and not a single word to the rest of your Clan?'' Tallpoppy asks, taking a dramatic lunge forward as if this shocking news has literally knocked her off balance.

Rowanpaw's fear scent (mixed with the sharp smell of WindClan blood) washes over me in a putrid wave. His trembling legs catch my eye. I can see that Tawnypaw has noticed them too.

Runningnose shakes his head. ''You should have consulted me first.''

Tigerstar faces him. ''A leader does whatever is best for his Clan, with or without StarClan's approval. Blackfoot, Jaggedtooth, Boulder; go with Runningnose. Everyone else get back into your dens.''

We don't really have a choice since Tigerstar made it an order, but everyone breaks apart as slowly as possible. Many cats grumble loudly about not be a part of the battle patrol, but none of the cats who went can offer any justification. They were simply obeying orders.

Cedarpaw doesn't look like he's even lifted his head up from his nest, although he probably heard every word of the commotion outside. He's been an apprentice for a while now; he really should have been on that patrol. Maybe it's because he betrayed the Clan by helping Blackfoot, or because Russetfur hasn't been speaking very highly about his training of late. I bet Tawnypaw knows, but she's distracted with Rowanpaw.

''It's alright. Can you tell us what happened?''

The ginger tom's breath is coming out all wild like he's been running for a really long time.

''I think he needs to visit Runningnose,'' I meow.

Tawnypaw shoots me a nasty look. ''He does not! He's just in shock.''

Yeah, well, there are herbs for that.

''Tigerstar pulled us all out of RiverClan territory and took us to WindClan. I didn't know that we were there to fight. We brought some RiverClan warriors with us, so Tallpoppy's wrong. It wasn't just the six of us. We aren't allowed to call them RiverClan cats, at least not around Leopardstar. We're supposed to say TigerClan…''

''That's fine and all, but what happened in the WindClan camp?'' I interrupt. ''Did Tigerstar say anything to Tallstar.''

''We forced everyone away from the center of camp, and then Tigerstar asked me to choose either a kit or an apprentice from WindClan. I… I thought I was going to have to fight them, and I didn't want to seem like a coward so I chose this muscular apprentice named Gorsepaw. But we didn't fight. Tigerstar dragged him into the clearing and killed him right then and there.''

Rowanpaw closes his eyes and refuses to say anything else. Tawnypaw grooms him with soothing strokes and angry eyes. I think I might've spoke to Gorsepaw once, at my first gathering. Or was that cat named Goosepaw…

I spend the rest of the night fretting about tomorrow and feeling sickened, but at least Rowanpaw stops quivering at some point after Tawnypaw falls asleep against him.

* * *

**So, in a nutshell: Cedarpaw's mentor hates him as much as everyone else seems to (I'm really starting to feel sorry for him now), Tigerstar has no respect for his warriors and Rowanpaw is emotionally scarred by today's events. Oh, and everything is twice as dramatic when Tallpoppy's there to overreact to it. :) **

**I can't say for 100% but it looks like there will be three more chapters and then the epilogue. **

**Write On!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen - ****_Tawnypaw_**

Rowanpaw's hiccup-y breaths…

Sasha, maybe somewhere in this forest, wondering if her future kits will ever belong to our exclusive collection of forest-born warriors…

The way my Clanmate's eyes always seem to settle, scowling, on the black and white form of our deputy…

This is what I think about as we walk to Fourtrees. My Clanmates are mostly either yawning or complaining. Tigerstar ordered every one of us out of our dens at dawn. No one ate, no one went on patrol; we simply played follow-the-leader in Tigerstar's irritating way.

Well, whatever it is that makes Tigerstar so exasperating, I think he passed it down to Bramblepaw. The stupid furball has not stopped bothering me since we left camp.

''You know what's going on, don't you? You should tell me,'' Bramblepaw insists.

My brother doesn't understand how clever Tigerstar is, how he doesn't give anyone time to disagree with him.

''I don't know what's going on,'' I snap. Except that I do, I just don't get the chance to sigh and give in before an unpleasant array of Clan scents tickle my throat.

It's almost worse than the acrid stench of the Thunderpath because the covered area is so heavy with body heat. Every Clan is present right now, pushing and crowding against each other to make room for more cats then Fourtrees has ever had to hold. Warriors, apprentices, medicine cats, queens, and even a few cats I recognize to be elders are here. I absorb the chaos and begin to understand. WindClan and ThunderClan will not be joining TigerClan willingly today. These cats know that if they lose this battle, there will be no camp or Clan to protect their loved ones anyway. They might as well fight with every cat they've got.

''No, don't stop there. We're going right up to the front,'' Blackfoot meows as he herds us toward the Great Rock.

The boom of agitated voices dulls at our appearance until only RiverClan continues to chatter. They are clustered under the Great Rock with us. Bramblepaw and I are too close for comfort, but I point my muzzle toward him rather than breathe in the scent of a RiverClan apprentice. I know that fishy stink well; my Clanmates have been carrying it around on their pelts for a moon now. Leopardstar uses whatever control she still has over her warriors to silence them as our leader scrambles onto the Great Rock beside her. My eyes comb the crowd for Firestar and Tallstar.

There! Firestar's flaming pelt burns directly opposite me. He's not elevated like Tigerstar and Leopardstar, but his Clanmates have moved so that he can at least be seen by the leaders on the Great Rock. I can't find Tallstar. I guess he decided to take a break from leadership today.

''Cats of all Clans,'' Tigerstar howls into the silence. ''In the moons since the warrior code was created, every cat has suffered. Our kits have gone hungry, our apprentices have scars from unnecessary battles, and our blood been tainted by loners and kittypets!''

_Like Sasha? _

''We survive when we come together, and when we are loyal to our Clans. But why must we separate ourselves and greet each other as enemies? This is a question that young ones have been chastised for asking for as long as we can remember. Would WindClan's speed not complement ThunderClan's easy movements though the undergrowth? Would ShadowClan's night hunting not be improved by RiverClan's patient fishing technique? Perhaps it is time to listen to cats who are not trapped by tradition or afraid of change. Now is the time to unite!''

He's smooth as a snake. RiverClan responds with enthusiastic caterwauls while many of my Clanmates nod silently. Neither ThunderClan nor WindClan stirs.

''So, what will it be?'' my father asks, looking first at Firestar, then at Tallstar. The WindClan leader is hidden from me, but Tigerstar has turned his amber eyes to a place where a group of ThunderClan and WindClan warriors meet.

''I will speak for both Clans. We have united against your ambition as LionClan, but only for today,'' Firestar announces.

Oh, big surprise. Bramblepaw stretches his neck out to get a better view of his former mentor. I wonder if my brother wishes he was with ThunderClan right now. The thought is unpleasant.

''There are four Clans in the forest, just as there are four seasons and four trees where we gather now. One cat cannot meet the needs of everyone in the forest, so there are four leaders, and four deputies, and four medicine cats. In this way, no cat's needs are overlooked.''

That's what Cedarpaw was afraid of. He thought he would be overshadowed by Bramblepaw and I because we're special to Tigerstar.

Leopardstar steps forward and speaks in her shrill, listen-or-I'll-clout-your-ears voice. ''Tigerstar and I have joined _together_ to lead TigerClan. Do any of you suggest that it is otherwise?''

''Tell me this, Leopardstar,'' Tallstar's words are slow and clear. ''Why is this new Clan called TigerClan if not after its first and only leader?''

''Enough!'' Tigerstar growls before WindClan gets too rowdy. ''If you are not willing to do what is best for your Clan, then perhaps my allies will convince you to do what is best for yourself.''

I don't know why I haven't smelt them before now. The only reason I can think of is that they were downwind, but still, _that many cats_…

They swarm into view from behind the Great Rock, smaller boulders and bushes until they spill out of Fourtrees. There are so many of them and so little space left. BloodClan, looking like crowfood with their ragged pelts and protruding bones and, of course, their tiny leader. Scourge settles himself at the foot of the Great Rock.

''Why doesn't he jump up with Tigerstar and Leopardstar?''

Bramblepaw has to ask loudly so I can hear his question over everybody else's.

I don't try to hide my anxiety when I speak. ''If you were has powerful as he is, would you feel like you needed to prove your dominance by standing on a rock?''

''Silence! This is BloodClan, and the cat who stands below me is their leader, Scourge.''

Scourge sits still and calm and proud, not acknowledging Tigerstar's words in the least.

''BloodClan will receive a share of the forest for their help today in ridding the forest of traitors. Does any cat still challenge my power?''

Firestar answers bluntly. '' LionClan will stand against TigerClan. BloodClan, however, has no place in this fight.''

''BloodClan will shred whatever is left of you when I get done!'' Tigerstar roars. ''TigerClan, BloodClan; humble this filth!''

Despite all the horrific stories ThunderClan told me about my father, I've never truly been scared around him. His mouth tells me that I am important and his claws carved out the one Clan that accepts my kin. But this cat who sits on the Great Rock with his face all twisted in anger – he is the one who murdered Redtail. This is the tom who Goldenflower never wanted me to know, and I am afraid of him.


End file.
